Chwile
by Nerejda
Summary: Tłumaczenie. 100 drabbli, których głównymi bohaterami są Blaise i Teodor.
1. Żaba

**Tytuł oryginału: Moments  
****Link do oryginału: **patrz profil**  
Autor: **Silver Sailor Ganymede  
**Tłumacz: **Nerejda**  
Zgoda:** jest!  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Gatunek: **dramat, humor, obyczajowy, okruchy życia  
**Oznaczenie wiekowe: **T (za autorką);  
**Ostrzeżenia: **będą pojawiać się w razie potrzeby  
**Bohaterowi****e****: **Teodor Nott, Blaise Zabini  
**Liczba rozdziałów: **100; drabble  
**Kanon: **zachowany  
**Beta: **Magda ;*  
**Streszczenie: **100 drabbli, których głównymi bohaterami są Blaise i Teodor.  
**Disclaimer: **Opowiadania nie powstały dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Rowling. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem autorki, Silver Sailor Ganymede, i proszę to uszanować.  
**T/N: **Zlitujcie się. Mam obsesję na tym punkcie. Niektóre z tych drabbli mnie urzekły, inne znudziły, niektóre rozśmieszyły. No dobra, chodzi też o tego rozbrajającego Blaise'a  
**T/N2**: Uważni czytelnicy zauważą, że nie wszystkie drabble trzymają się przepisowych 100 słów (bez tytułu). Gdzie się dało i gdzie autorka trzymała się przepisowej setki — przy tłumaczeniu też się trzymałam. Jednak gdzie się nie dało uciąć, przerobić bez zmiany treści, zostawało tak jak jest, nawet jeśli nieprzepisowo. Tłumaczenie z _licentia translatica_ też ma swoje granice.

* * *

**CHWILE**

_autorstwa** Silver Sailor Ganymede  
**_

_w tłumaczeniu_**_ Nerejdy_**

* * *

**1. Żaba.**

— Po co Longbottomowi żaba? — zdziwił się Blaise, przeciągając samogłoski. — Czy on nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że wyszły z mody tak ze dwieście lat temu?

— Zabini... — jęknął Teodor, ale Blaise nie dał mu skończyć.

— Żeby chociaż żaby były ładne, ale nie — są ohydne! I hałaśliwe.

— _Zabini._

— No okej, jeśli jesteś uczulony na futro czy pióra, ale na serio — ile osób ma jednocześnie obie alergie? Ależ z tego Longbottoma debil.

— Taki sam jak ty — skwitował Teodor, starając się nie rżeć ze śmiechu.

Blaise nadął się, przypominając nieco rozjuszoną żabę.

— Niby dlaczego?

— Longbottom nie ma żaby, kretynie. To ropucha.

— Eee... wiedziałem o tym.

* * *

_Publikacja: 2012-09-22  
Edytowano: 2012-09-19  
_


	2. Sok jabłkowy

**2. Sok jabłkowy**

Teodor rzucił okiem na przyjaciela i potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem. Chyba się pochoruje. Spojrzał jeszcze raz. No nie, naprawdę się pochoruje.

— Albo mam halucynacje, albo naprawdę przed chwilą wlałeś sok jabłkowy do swojej kawy, Zabini.

Blaise spiorunował go wzrokiem i nagle Teodor przypomniał sobie, dlaczego nikt nie rozmawiał ze Ślizgonem, zanim ten nie wypił co najmniej pięciu filiżanek kawy.

— O co ci chodzi? Miód gdzieś wcięło, a muszę czymś posłodzić, żeby lepiej smakowało. Masz ochotę spróbować?

— Nie, dzięki — odparował Teodor. — Przecież wiesz, że nie przepadam za słodkościami.

— A twoja niechęć obejmuje też Tracey Davis?

— Zajmij się lepiej swoją kawą, Zabini!

* * *

_Publikacja: 2012-09-22_  
_Edytowano: 2012-09-19_


	3. Ci źli

**3. Ci źli**

— Teo, czy my jesteśmy tymi złymi?

Teodor westchnął. Próbował ogarnąć pracę domową ze Starożytnych Run, co było wystarczająco skomplikowane bez filozoficznych rozważań Blaise'a.

— Nie, nie jesteśmy. Poza tym zło to tylko pewne wyobrażenie, kwestia odbioru określonych zachowań w określony sposób.

— Czarny Pan twierdzi coś w tym stylu, co nie? — Blaise upewnił się ostrożnie. — A kto jak kto, ale wcielone zło to chyba wie, o czym mówi. Czy to znaczy, że my też jesteśmy źli?

— Nasłuchałeś się gryfońskiej propagandy. — To wszystko, co usłyszał w odpowiedzi.

* * *

_Publikacja: 2012-09-22_  
_Edytowano: 2012-09-19_


	4. Hufflepuff

**4. Hufflepuff**

— Muszę ci coś wyznać, Teo — wymamrotał zaczerwieniony Blaise. — I to coś takiego, czego nigdy nikomu nie mówiłem... musisz przyrzec, że nie wykorzystasz tego przeciwko mnie, dobra?

Teodor nie odpowiedział; lepiej nie składać obietnic, których nie uda się dotrzymać.

Policzki Blasie przybrały interesujący odcień czerwieni. Teo uśmiechnął się znacząco.

— Co to za tajemnica? Przespałeś się z Puchonem?

— Nie! — krzyknął oburzony Blaise. — Nie spałem z nikim.

— Kłamiesz — parsknął Teodor. — Doskonale wiem, że spałeś.

— Wróćmy do tematu, okej? — westchnął Blaise. — No więc... podczas przydziału Tiara dała ci możliwość wyboru?

— Oczywiście, że nie — zaprzeczył Teodor. — Znowu czytałeś jakieś śmieci?

— Czyli tylko mnie zapytała — upewnił się wreszcie Blaise. — Co powiesz na to, że Tiara chciała umieścić mnie w Ravenclaw?

— Powiem, że łgasz mi w żywe oczy. Jesteś takim samym Ślizgonem jak ja.

* * *

_Publikacja: 2012-09-22_  
_Edytowano: 2012-09-19_


	5. Krab

_Kolejna porcja drabbli. Czy ja już wspomniałam, że co tydzień będą się pojawiać po cztery?  
_

_Miłego czytania._

* * *

**5. Krab**

— Teo! Pobudka!

W takich chwilach Teodor żałował, że przyszło mu dzielić sypialnię z Blaisem Zabinim. Chłopak miał irytujące skłonności… jak na przykład budzenie normalnych ludzi w środku nocy! Zastanawiał się, jak długo potrwa, zanim do Blaise'a dotrze, że przespanie całej nocy pozwala uniknąć porannego zmęczenia.

— Niektórzy próbują tu spać, Zabini — warknął.

— A po co właściwie?

— Trzecia w nocy to taka pora, kiedy _normalni_ ludzie śpią.

Blaise, który ewidentnie miał gdzieś, co normalni ludzie powinni robić, walnął się na łóżko obok Teodora, nie przestając nadawać:

— Słyszałeś, że Draco został przemieniony we fretkę?

— _Naprawdę_? — wycedził Teodor. — _Nic_ nie słyszałem. Nie, żebym tam był i wszystko widział.

— Nie musisz tak ironizować — wytknął mu Blaise. — Noo… dało mi to do myślenia.

— Ty _myślisz_, Zabini? Czyżbym obudził się w innym wymiarze?

Teodor, który nie widział jego twarzy, mógłby się założyć, że zirytowany Blaise wydął wargi.

— Byłoby naprawdę zabawne, gdyby profesor Moody przemienił też Grześka i Wicka, nie? Wyobraź to sobie… z Grzesia byłby niezły gargulec, to uderzające podobieństwo… no, chimera jak się patrzy. Co do Wicka… hm… co powiesz na kraba? Idealnie dopasowane do nazwiska… oj, wiem, że inaczej się pisze, ale wymawia się podobnie, nie? Choć może lepszy były z niego niedźwiedź — przypomina go trochę, nie? Nie, może jednak nie, krab bardziej do niego pasuje.

— Za minutę... jeśli nie przestaniesz nawijać… osobiście zamienię cię w kraba.

Blaise momentalnie się zamknął. Teodor nie rzucał pustych gróźb.

* * *

_Publikacja: 2012-09-28  
Edytowano: 2012-09-19_


	6. Swędzenie

**6. Swędzenie**

— To. Doprowadza. Mnie. Do. Szału. _Swędzi. Jak. Diabli_ — warczał Blaise, pomiędzy pauzami gwałtownie odsuwając od siebie zielono–srebrny krawat. — Nienawidzę go! Nienawidzę! Nienawidzę! Co za uwielbiający szlamy gnojek wpadł na genialny pomysł noszenia durnej, mugolskiej odzieży? Jakiś obłąkaniec i kretyn!

— Cały dzień marudzisz — mruknął Teodor.

— A ty się nie skarżysz! Co z ciebie za szanujący się czystokrwisty, co? Próbują zmienić nas w mugoli!

— Na wypadek, gdybyś nie zauważył, Zabini, wcale _nie noszę_ krawatu — odparował Teodor. — Listy tylko zalecały, nie ma obowiązku. Dzięki niemu szlamy mają poczuć się bardziej komfortowo.

Blaise zmierzył go lodowatym spojrzeniem.

— Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś wcześniej? — wydarł się.

* * *

_Publikacja: 2012-09-28  
Edytowano: 2012-09-19_


	7. Zielony

**7. Zielony**

— Zielony to nie mój kolor — jęknął Blaise z przesadą. — Wyglądam w nim na chorego.

Teodor uniósł głowę znad ksiązki i obrzucił go od góry do dołu niedowierzającym spojrzeniem.

— Czyżbyś nazywał się Parkinson? Zupełnie jakbym ją słyszał.

— Pewnie, że nie. Do Pansy pasuje szmaragdowy. Nie to co mi… mam za ciemną karnację, przez co wyglądam jak ofiara smoczej ospy albo czegoś równie okropnego.

— Popadasz w egzaltację albo wyłazi z ciebie baba, innej opcji nie ma — skwitował Teodor. — Jeszcze nie słyszałem, żeby prawdziwy facet debatował, czy kolor ciuchów pasuje do niego czy nie.

Blaise, wyraźnie go nie słuchając, kontynuował swoje wywody:

— Dlaczego Ślizgoni nie mogą nosić czerwieni, a Gryfoni zieleni? I nie, żebym chciał trafić do Gryffindoru, ale w rubinowym wyglądam o niebo lepiej.

Teodor twardo go ignorował.

— Na szczęście, nie wyglądam w nim tak fatalnie jak Malfoy — pocieszył się w końcu Blaise, uśmiechając się do siebie. — W zielonym przypomina inferiusa. I wiesz co? Ten kretyński odcień jest ciężki do noszenia, powinni go zabronić. Różowy to dopiero byłoby coś, wyobraź sobie... Slytherin cały w różu.

— Miałem rację — jęknął Teodor. — Opętał cię duch Parkinson.

— Jakim cudem? Przecież ona wciąż żyje!

— Ale ty długo nie pożyjesz, jeśli nie przestaniesz zachowywać się tak jak ona!

* * *

_Publikacja: 2012-09-28  
Edytowano: 2012-09-19_


	8. Pisanie po mugolsku

**8. Pisanie po mugolsku**

— Na Merlina, cóż _to_ takiego, Zabini?

Blaise trzymał w dłoni oprawiony w czerwoną okładkę, kwadratowy bloczek białych kartek.

— To, mój drogi Teo, jest notatnik — wyjaśnił Blaise z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. — Mugolska rzecz.

— Po pierwsze: _nie zwracaj_ się do mnie per: „mój drogi Teo" — odpalił chłopak. — A po drugie, po co nosisz przy sobie mugolski notatnik?

— Podczas dzisiejszych zajęć z mugoloznawstwa profesor Burbage rozdała je wszystkim — wyjaśnił Blaise — uzasadniając to tym, że najlepiej zrozumiemy mugoli, jeśli będziemy zachowywać się jak oni. Zaczynamy od najprostszej czynności – pisania. Mugole zamiast pergaminu używają czegoś, na co mówią papier, to stąd ten zabawny kolorek.

— Doobra — powoli skwitował Teo, zastanawiając się, kiedy Blaise w końcu załapie, że Teodor miał głęboko gdzieś jego mugoloznawstwo.

— A tu mam coś bardziej zadziwiającego — entuzjazmował się dalej chłopak, wyciągając z kieszeni dziwaczny, połyskujący patyk.

— Chcę wiedzieć, co to jest?

— Długopis — podpowiedział usłużnie Blaise. — Mugole używają ich do pisania. Wyobraź sobie, że to coś ma tusz _w środku_!

Blaise wyglądał tak, jakby dowiedział się, że ktoś wynalazł miotłę, na której można dolecieć do Jowisza i wrócić bez szwanku.

Teodor wlepił w niego oszołomione spojrzenie. Wreszcie odkrył, dlaczego nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby zapisać się mugoloznawstwo — nie chciał marnować czasu.

* * *

_Publikacja: 2012-09-28  
Edytowano: 2012-09-19_


End file.
